Liar
by private investigator 726
Summary: When Monokuma introduces a new motive to the remaining students at Hope's Peak Academy, Kirigiri and Togami begin to suspect each other of submitting to murder to save the people they seem to love. Togiri, Oneshot.


Kirigiri sat at the table, hands folded in her lap. Everyone else was sitting around her in their respective seats, sans Togami and Fukawa, who were blatantly late for the meeting they had scheduled with everyone concerning their newest motive. If you murdered someone and got away with it, you could save 1 person along with yourself to leave Hope's Peak Academy. Kirigiri tapped her index finger against her knee impatiently as everyone else picked at their nails or did other things to occupy themselves. Asahina sighed, propping her face up with her hand as her elbows leaned against the table. Sakura smiled slightly at this display of boredom from Asahina, who was usually so positive and excited about everything. The doors to the cafeteria suddenly burst open, Togami sweeping in with Fukawa close at his tail. His blue eyes scanned the room for any empty seats and came across 3: his normal spot, which was right next to Fukawa and one empty chair next to Kirigiri. Weighing his options, Togami calmly sat next to Kirigiri, leaving Fukawa to occupy one of the too leftover chairs _away_ from Togami. He smirked as she sat in his old seat, staring daggers at Kirigiri. Naegi, seeing everyone was seated, stood up and began speaking.

"Alright, good, we're all here."

"Obviously. Get on with it." Togami crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, obviously not interested in what anyone had to say. Kirigiri stared at him as Naegi nodded, slightly flustered.

"Okay, so…the new motive. I don't think all of us could be affected by this, but maybe a few of us…" Naegi paused, glancing at Fukawa (who was still glaring at Kirigiri) before resuming his speech.

"Anyway, I think that what…" Kirigiri frowned as she tuned out. This meeting, as routine as it was, was absolutely useless. Fukawa was the only one who'd attempt something a stupid as that. And when she said Fukawa, she meant Genocider, whose murders would be a dead giveaway. Kirigiri tapped her fingers against her knee in an unsteady rhythm. Fukawa could, if she was really desperate to save "Byakuya-sama", murder someone, but then Genocider would probably spill or Togami would figure it out. So really, this meeting was, in all senses, a complete waste of her time. Kirigiri exhaled through her nose quietly, letting her frustration out. She saw Togami glance at her out of the corner of his eye, smirking slightly. She narrowed her eyes before she turned back to Naegi, tuning back into the conversation.

"…so, I guess that's pretty much all. Anything else to add?" There was a dead silence.

"Okay, I guess we're done." There was a loud scraping of chairs as voices mingled in the cafeteria. Kirigiri quickly pushed in her chair and walked out, her heels clicking against the polished hallway floor.

"You seemed very attentive at that meeting we just had." Togami emerged from behind one of the pillars in the hallway.

"I could say the same to you, Togami-kun. Now, how can I help you?" Kirigiri frowned, tapping the toe of her boot against the floor.

"I have something I would like to know, actually." Togami stepped away from the pillar and walked toward Kirigiri until they were face to face.

"Well, go ahead and ask."

"You seemed to think that the meeting we just had about our newest motive was useless, but can we really believe that you won't fall for it?" Togami glared at her.

"Meaning _what_, exactly?" Kirigiri curled the gloved hands at her side into fists, looking up and him and mentally cursing her shortness.

"Meaning that you seem to have something for Naegi and I don't believe that this motive is completely useless to you." Togami's eyes burned into hers.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Togami-kun, but you're wrong about that." Kirigiri turned and walked 2 steps away from him before he grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against the opposite wall.

"I don't believe that for one second." He spoke angrily, his voice low. She looked at him, her lilac eyes calculating before they widened.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Never." He spat furiously. Kirigiri's eyes narrowed as she pushed him away. She began to walk away.

"Can we really be sure about you and Fukawa-san?" Togami gritted his teeth as he watched her walk down the hall. He closed his eyes for a split second before opening them and running after her, grabbing her hand. Kirigiri turned quickly her eyes wide. Togami slipped his free hand around her waist and pulled her against his body, pressing his lips against hers. Kirigiri jerked back as Togami touched, but she soon adapted, wrapping her arm around his neck. They pulled away, Togami letting go of her hand and brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. Kirigiri shook her head gently, a slightly amused expression crossing her face as her other hand fell to his shoulder.

"You're such a liar. You are jealous." She looked up at him, still mentally cursing her height.

"Don't say anything." Togami murmured gruffly as he leaned against her forehead for a moment before pulling his lips forward to capture hers.


End file.
